The Original Adventure
by epicn00b
Summary: An adventure that I wrote myself, revolving almost entirely around OCs! It's like a good old-fashioned adventure, but with slightly more ripped-off characters! And we all know what OCs mean... SEND ME ALL YOUR OCS! ALL OF 'EM! And check my profile page for an Author's Blog every time I upload a new chapter! Get hyped, people.
1. The Beginnings

Any story worth its metaphorical salt cannot have one beginning.

Say there's a certain book in a library, and someone picks it up. It looks like a great read, but this someone isn't going to judge it by its cover just yet. They flick to the start, and begin to read the first page. It starts with the main protagonist's view of current events. Okay. A few pages further, it's the same. After a few random pages, the someone finds the whole story is told from one point of view. The someone would like to see what goes on elsewhere and look into the minds of other characters. The someone wants to read a new world of imagination, which leaves no stops un-pulled-out in its efforts to enchant the someone's mind, not just a book. However, there is only access to one tiny little fragment of this world. The someone decides this is not a book worth reading, and puts it down.

The someone picks up another book nearby, not realising it's by the same author. Again, its cover would suggest it's a great book, and the someone opens it and begins to read. It begins with an extremely condensed history of the world in which the story takes place, only two pages long. After that, it describes a currently innocent person going about their daily life, which takes a sudden and unexplained turn for the worst. Then it skips to the antagonist's point of view, showing exactly what they are thinking at that time. To end the first chapter, it goes to the protagonist's point of view, which could be in a completely different area in space. Now _this _is a good book, the someone thinks. It doesn't concentrate itself on one aspect, it covers everything it needs to and more while still leaving some to the imagination of the reader. I'm going to buy this. And so the someone buys the book and is entirely satisfied with it all the way to the end. The someone even recommends it to others.

But the author tires of this introduction, so instead, let us start the story, and save any more time the reader of this story may have left.

_Tick_

Another one bit the dust. Good.

His program was working exactly as planned. The microchips worked for a lifetime, albeit a short lifetime. They took complete control of the subject's perfectly healthy mind. It soon became a mush, driving subjects to commit acts of unknown horror, leading to a brutal suicide. For this one man, it was a miracle after all his failures. The term 'man' is used loosely of this psychopathic beast, although anyone who valued their life would do well not to mention this to him, or it, if you prefer. But madman or not madman, it was undoubted that this man was of his own class. The technology he'd invented could be the key to saving millions of lives, and in this world of imagination there were indeed millions of Mobians. But why did he have to use it for good? He was his own master now, and he wasn't going to throw an opportunity like this away.

He had the whole world in his palm.

_Tick_

"I've got the whole world in my palm!"

The Sikorsky B4W5 was everything Sky could have wanted from a helicopter, and more. It was fast and nimble, but it was also capable of lifting a fighter jet. Now THAT was a chopper he'd waste no time in getting to. He still couldn't get over the fact he was licensed to fly a 'copter. It was a purely amazing experience. Euphoria flowed through his body like sparks of electricity. The warmth of the light baked his blue fur so softly, bouncing off his emerald eyes. It was almost silent up here, apart from the birds, the rotors and the annoying beeping... wait, that was the Fuel Low beep. What? He'd been up here two minutes! Man, he thought, this thing really guzzles gas, as he prepared to lower himself.

But of course it was that moment that life picked to make all possible propulsion impossible. Normally you had five minutes to land after the beep. Here he didn't get five seconds. With what he knew as the 'death click', the rotors completely shut off. Generally when this happened, if there were passengers, the pilot would calmly announce "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE HERE", which would be followed by many curses were the pilot still alive to say them. Sky had no passengers. It helped. If he had one true weakness, it was peer pressure. He was going to die, but he wouldn't kill anyone else. Could be worse ways to die. He was scared, though, and he screamed for half of Mobius.

By some weird phenomenon, for reasons unknown, he pulled his left lever up just before he crashed. This did not play out well with those on the highway which had appeared out of the blue underneath him, unbeknownst to him. The tail made first contact, snapping off almost immediately and flying upwards, something he wished he could do right now. The main compartment hit next, crushing the rail and creating a giant dent in the back of the thing. At this point physics decided it was going to play up and the whole wreck turned on its god-forsaken head. The main rotor hit the road and flew off sideways, cutting down a few trees before it landed. It performed another half-flip and came to a crushing halt after grinding on its nose, smashing into an unfortunate driver and completing its little ballet dance on its topside.

Experts later came to the conclusion that the lever saved his life. Had he not pulled up, he would have hit the road nose-first, immediately crushing the engine control systems and most likely resulting in a massive explosion. Even if he had, the beast wasn't an iron curtain, and not holding onto said lever would have thrown him around like a bouncy ball in the back of a speeding van. Of course, Sky had no clue about this. He expected to be dead, but by Murphy's Law, something he dealt with in all of his waking hours and some of his sleeping hours too, he was alive and in a stabbing pain. He would have been glad was he not slowly fading out of consciousness.

I need to do something about this, he thought instantly. I have to get out of here. The doors were the obvious choice, but there was no way he could get past the pilot's seat to get there. There wasn't such thing as an ejector seat either, unfortunately. Even if there was, it would just throw him at the tarmac, killing him. The only possible escape was the windows. They were facing down, though, so the road blocked them. Dammit. Unless he could magically move the helicopter by himself, he would bleed out in here. Wait, maybe he could. With all his might, he rolled to one side. It rolled slightly, but just rolled back again. He tried again, but it didn't work the second time either. One more attempt. With a giant breath, he pushed against the side.

With a giant shock, the chopper rolled on its side with amazing speed, sending Sky flying out the window on the tarmac. His first reaction was: I'm still alive? How am I not dead? Then his second reaction was: I am not that strong. What just happened? There were shouts of 'ooh-rah!', which was surprising considering he'd been flung on the highway. A hand gripped his shoulder and rolled him on his back. He assumed he looked pretty dead. There was a wave of gasps, and he could even hear someone biting their nails. His mind was blurry, but he could somehow tell they were waiting for a reaction. His arm hurt like hell, but he found the power within him somewhere to raise a thumbs-up.

And from that, a giant shock of cheers hit him, which somehow made him feel better. It was a bit like being cheered on by your fans in a stadium, he fancied. It would appear that luck was giving him a break for once. When his vision cleared up a bit, he thought he even recognised a couple of the people around him. He wondered why an ambulance hadn't turned up, though he could heal up himself. When the shouts had died down slightly, someone walked up to him. It was almost as if he recognised that face...

"Sky?" The name ringed in his ears madly, even though he knew it was his own. With an exasperated breath, he tried to reply.

"Do I... know you?"

_Tick_

**(A/N)**

**And that, my friends, is it for the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and look forward to later chapters! Goodbye for now.**

**Oh wait, I'm forgetting something... oh yeah. You know how this story is based on OCs? Well, I kind of really need a lot of them. So just send in an app via PM, and I'll get writing. I'll need one or two at least to start the next chapter. Here's the sheet:**

**Name: **

**Nickname (optional):**

**Gender (I did forget this at first):**

**Age: **

**Race: **

**Appearance: **

**Background story: **

**Talents (this includes skills, powers, the full Monty): **

**Weaknesses (must be three or more): **

**Side notes: **

**Can I emphasise the fact that you must send the apps in via PM. If you use a review, I won't accept it. No exceptions.**

**Good bye, for now.**


	2. The Failure

He sat back as an O-Bot flew out to confirm his worst enemy's terrible fate.

Dr. Holsten, villainous mastermind, was quite enjoying the euphoria of his little trick five minutes ago. That annoying blue fox was gone once and for all! Yes! He punched the air with excitement. And to think he came from nothing to this. Malnourished orphan to successful dictator. He'd sure proved those bullies wrong. Oh, how he'd love to see their reaction now. It was a shame that he couldn't, because he'd already taken the liberty of roboticising and enslaving them.

In Holsten's home town Ursulton, where he'd spent most of his miserable childhood growing up, the naming tradition was a little odd. The first name was chosen by the father, then the second name was the name of the town their family had originated from. His great-grandfather had travelled to the village from the town of Bese, so his name was Holsten of Bese. Unfortunately, the locals had a nasty little trick of shortening 'of' to 'O', which made him Holsten O'Bese, a name highly unfitting of his weight. The other children had picked up on this, and from that half of his young misery stemmed.

The other half of his constant grumpiness came from the fact that the townspeople were constantly looking out for attackers. The continent of Sapienica was, to the regular Mobians of past, deemed to be full of slaves ripe for the picking, but with all the training his elders forced him into and all the speeches he had to attend on the subject, he wasn't sure whether a POW camp would be worse than there.

Sooner or later, though, they would be found, and it was sooner for the town of Ursulton. For all the training, they weren't even remotely prepared when it happened. He still remembered his carer's last words as he was thrown into an unfinished escape tunnel. "You have to dig, Holsten! DIG OR DIE!" He dug until he reached the surface far away, but he never heard from anyone in that village, or anyone from Sapienica, ever again. The words still ringed in his ears.

But he was finally making the last steps towards his revenge. Now that meddling kid was down, if not definitely injured permanently, he could see the light at the end of the tunnel. All he needed was to get the microchips to spread wide enough, and any targets in his way could be demolished in minutes via activating a sleeper timer. His latest subject had definitely helped. After some research, he found his name was Spencer Franklin Ricardo or something.

He never was good with middle names, often misrecalling this subject as Spencer Daniel Ricardo. It wouldn't matter, anyway, as he contained a certain string of DNA that made him partially resistant to the microchip's control. Once he could identify it, it could be placed into future microchips, so that those under the chip's influence would still carry out the tasks at hand, but would resist giving in to the urge to then suicide. All he had to do was identify the DNA string.

It was just a matter of time.

_Tick_

"Remember that time when you tried to get Amy and Shadow to hook up?" After a short drive, Sky was back to his senses, lying on the back seats, and had managed to identify his old hedgehog friend Opal. "Ah man, I've still got the tape on my phone. Oh, happy days."

"I've still got the giant cut on my arm Shadster gave me." Opal pulled the arm of her shirt up, exposing a reddened wound. It was deep, and still hadn't healed over completely, but it looked much better than it did when he saw her on the sofa, bleeding quite profusely. It stuck out like a sore thumb against her lavender fur and dark blue eyes, although that might have been partially due to the fact that it was a knife injury and not just because the colour contrasted. "So yes, I think I do remember those 'happy days'."

"There's no need to be sour about it. Nobody died, right?"

"No need to be sour? I GOT STABBED, WITH A KNIFE!"

"Five years ago, in a non-fatal area! As opposed to the helicopter crash I was in five MINUTES ago, in the middle of one of the busiest roads on Mobius!" He coughed up a little more blood, though that was the last of it. "Ugh, someone throw me off a cliff. Put me out of my misery."

"Oh... sorry. I forgot." The rest of the drive was silent, expect for the roar of the engine and Sky's heavy breathing, so they were both glad to get... wherever this was. The car was parked in front of a sizable house, but it looked like it was going to collapse at any moment. Bricks were missing, the windows weren't even near transparent, and vines had long possessed control over the walls. However, it didn't stand out from the other houses around it at all. Maybe that's what Opal was going for, he thought. Maybe she's trying to hide something.

He was surprised to see that the inside of the house was amazingly well-kept and set out neatly. It was similar to the penthouse of a hotel; at first he'd thought it was just a room at the top reserved for smug bankers and assorted ultra-vain VIPs, but when he broke inside one, it turned out to be wonderful. Wow. He almost dived for the couch, and without haste flicked the TV on.

"-op story today: The unfortunate citizens of Mobotropolis received a nasty shock today when its only ambulance service was terrorised and its HQ bombed." What? "Thousands of injured Moebians have been left for dead, with next to no first aid possible." Whoa. That's why an ambulance never turned up? "The only known survivor of an incident since the bombing half an hour ago is an unnamed fox involved in a helicopter crash on Highway 51." And his face showed up on the screen.

_Tick_

"**WHAT? That fox is still alive? HOW is he not DEAD? WHY is he not headed to the MORGUE?"**

An unfortunate keyboard was smashed to pieces. **"DAMN THAT LITTLE FOX! DAMN HIM! AAAAAGH!" **The O-Bot stood nervously, expecting to be sent to the Recycler. "Grrrr... never mind. O-Bot #887, today's your big break." #887 did not realise the importance of this statement. "I have another plan, something nobody will see coming before it's too late." This particular O-Bot loved planning. It was just programming, but it loved plans.

"And _you _shall be directing it."

_Tick_

"Do you still live with Azure?" Sky was still curious about Opal's new life.

"No, actually. I haven't seen her for some time." She shook her head, wearily.

"Well, I reckon we should go see her."

"What? No! Are you crazy?"

"I prefer 'adventurous'." And with that, Sky sped out the door, leaving Opal to catch up slowly.

_Tick_

**(A/N)**

**Chapter 2, in the bag. What could this plan possibly be? How will Azure react to meeting her old friends? Just how many OCs will we meet in our story? Find out next time, on Dragon Ball OC! (lol)**

**Seriously though. I have a lot of OCs, but dammit, I want this to be the most detailed, in-depth world I can make it, so SEND ME MOAR!**

**Also, check out my profile page for a writer's blog every time a chapter is uploaded, starting from today! HELL YES!**

**Good bye, fellow Internetters.**


	3. The Friendship

Having a broken leg, Sky didn't run far. In fact, he'd only reached the road when he realised he was making his leg much worse, at which point he stopped quite abruptly and began to roll on the floor in pain. At the time, even though she really should have been, Opal wasn't at all curious about how he'd even made it that far. "Dammit, Sky, do you even know where she lives?"

"Nope, I was kinda hoping you'd tell me."

She sighed. "Well, you can join the club."

"That's helpful." They stayed in silence for a minute, before Opal remembered that the Internet has the answer to almost everything.

"Hey, do you have her as a friend on any 'social media' websites or anything?"

"I added her on LifeHackr. I never checked to see if she added me though."

"Well, check." Sky was amazed to see that his smartphone was perfectly intact, which seemed like one of life's strange priorities. It had 84% of its charge remaining. He stole free Mi-Fi from the restaurant opposite, and was soon logging in. He checked his friends, and fortunately, Azure was there, third on the list. "Found her?"

"Yep. Apparently she's in a relationship with a certain Wilhelm Fyre, if that rings any bells."

"Scroll down her posts."

"No need to. Featured Hack says..." Azure's Internet acronym usage was confusing and atrocious. "...finally moved in with BFF... which I assume is Boyfriend Forever, but anyway, he's linked in the post, so let's check him out." He followed the link through in another tab, Opal peering over his shoulder. "Wilhelm Fyre, age 17, blah blah blah, up-and-coming thief for hire, can be phoned at 42180 22051. Unless you're planning to pay someone to rob a bank, I don't think phoning hi-"

"-2, 0, 5, 1, call."

Sky reached out, grabbed her phone and cancelled the call instantly. "Rule 1 of finding people: never contact them directly." He threw the phone back at her, which she caught, quite gracelessly. "Why don't we just send him an e-mail saying 'Hi, we're tracking you down to find your girlfriend, just be a good boy and tell us everything about her'? The Internet exists for more than two reasons, and one of them is to stalk people. I want to find someone using their phone number, I search 'phone number tracker' on Noogle." He did, and instantly found what he was looking for, which was 17 Presidential Street, Ivywood District, Mobotropolis.

"I have to admit that was pretty damn easy." And so they set off, towards the home of a renowned thief who they were not necessarily on friendly terms with.

_Tick_

"Hurry UP!"

"Chill your ass down, man."

Why were they so stupid? Her in particular! They weren't targeting some random guy on the street, they were targeting Mobius' most powerful and successful dictator! Idiots! AAAAH! If he had half a chance, he'd knock all three of them out and do it himself. No doubt they would only hinder his progress, but they could help, to a very limited degree. After this job, his big break, his retirement was never going to be postponed again. He'd spend the rest of his days relaxing by the poolside, drinking outlandish cocktails and getting sunburn for fun. He'd have all that already if it wasn't for these lazy half-jobbers. Ugh.

"Whose idea was it to walk through this jungle anyway?", he shouted. "I swear you're actively trying to slow me down!"

Unfortunately, he was right.

_Tick_

"If this goes wrong, you're paying for my hospital bills, Opal."

"Fine, just do it."

Sky walked nervously to the gate, and pressed the buzzer. A few, infinitely long seconds passed before a growling voice came through the speaker.

"State your name and reason."

"Sky, and this is Opal. Here to meet an old friend."

"I do not recall your name."

"I was hoping your girlfriend would."

This, for some unknown reason, angered the voice. "How do you know about my girlfriend?"

"You just told us. I hear Azure's doing well."

"Hmm..." The voice growled once again. "You'd better come in." The gate began to open. "But if I think for a moment that you're trying to put anything over on me or her, you'll be saying hello to a bodybag."

"That won't be anything new, I assure you", Sky remarked, and passed through the gate. Opal followed.

_Tick_

"Couldn't help noticing your... _renewed_ arm."

Wilhelm was sat on his chair. Sky and Opal sat on the couch opposite.

"Well, at least there's an arm there. You've got some giant stones coming here."

"Blame Opal. I was going to sneak in and bust Azure out through a window, but I guess in hindsight that might not have worked. You know, with all the mounted MGs."

"How'd you find me anyway?"

"Any fool could find you if they wanted. You're something of a trend online."

"So why am I not dead? You should know the police round here are unforgiving."

"Well, clearly you're good at your job. Nobody would pass up a talented individual, maybe not even the government."

"Cut to the chase, Sky. What are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting maybe the cops want to put your skills to good use. Check this Internet page." Sky pulled out a phone, on his Internet browser. The page showed government files concerning Test #X720: Fyre, Wilhelm. The test involved contacting him via e-mail, with an invite to their offices, on 13 Maple Way, Financial District. If subject declined, they would formally arrest him, though he would be instantly cleared of all charges at the offices. If subject fought back, well, they did what they were paid to do.

"Hey, let me check my e-mail." Wilhelm pulled out his laptop and headed to his mail client. Sure enough, a few minutes ago, he had received a mail from the Mobotropolitan State Police Force, inviting him. "Damn."

"It's a pretty good proposal if you ask me."

"How do I know this isn't a trap?"

"You don't, but of course if you decline, you're getting arrested, no question. They have a lot of tabs on you."

"It's a neat proposal."

"You'll be cleared of all charges if everything goes smoothly. You do some favours for them, they do a favour for you. Legally you'll never have committed crime, organised or not."

"I'll buy it." They shook hands on it.

"AZURE!" Azure picked this moment to walk down the stairs. Opal's shout of joy at seeing her long-lost friend shook the house slightly.

"OPAL!" Ah, the beautiful art of friendship.

"How long has it been, like, 7 years?"

"I'm so glad to see you! I thought I'd never hear from you again!" They cried a bit, and Azure popped them a bottle of champagne.

Wilhelm interrupted. "Celebrate all you want, but we need a plan." And so they waited until dusk, and escaped from the back door.

_Tick_

The drone activated thermal vision, and landed on the house opposite. There were four heat signatures, but primarily, one of them was Sky. He was moving away... he'd gone out the house through the back door. Isolated! A perfect opportunity. The drone was about to take off again, when it realised the other three bodies were moving after him. Still a chance, though. It hid round the corner of a fence. The bodies were coming. It spinned its Gatling guns, ready to strike.

"Wait..." The drone identified that voice as Sky. A few seconds passed, and the drone couldn't detect their heat. It prepared to fly forward to see round the corner, but it was unfortunately too slow, as it was crushed underfoot. Its CPU was destined to live only a few seconds, but its RAM was fine. The body that was Sky appeared in front of the camera, holding the drone's RAM card. "Thanks for this one, Fatty."

"Oh, Sky, one day I will crush you like a bug."

_Tick_

**(A/N)**

**Well, it's been a damn long time. All three of my fans are probably wondering what took me so long, and I shall reveal that I will never be using FFN's Doc Editor to write a story, ever again. It's Word for me, thanks.**

**I have a lot of OCs now, so if you want your OC in here, you better act fast! I should probably credit some people here for the OCs that have been revealed. ****Opal and Azure are lovingly stolen- I mean borrowed from AgentDolly, and Wilhelm Fyre is owned by Dexiduous.**

**(These ten words exist to meet my 1500 word goal.)**

**Thanks for reading, and bye!**


End file.
